


信徒

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	信徒

GGad 信徒

德国是为数不多的，没有对黑魔法避如蛇蝎的国家。因为德国魔法部部长，Gellert·Grindelald本人，就是一名强大的黑巫师。德国魔法部的绝大部分成员都毕业于Durmstrang，部长本人当然也不例外，毕竟其他地方的年轻人并不怎么享受北欧的冰川与暴雪。  
但部长的私人助理是为数不多的例外之一，他是Hogwarts应届的优秀毕业生Albus·Dumbledore。  
很多人都理解不了，这位操着一口纯正英腔的红发小巫师为什么要放弃温凉湿润的英格兰而大费周章的考到这儿来。  
从斯堪的纳维亚半岛吹来的冽风对他来说明显太过残忍了。在11月份的现在，单薄的年轻人总要裹上厚厚的羽绒大衣和羊毛围巾来上班，还要再加上好几个保暖咒。但哪怕是这么多的衣服也没有让纤细的男孩儿在他只穿着羊毛风衣的同事中显得结实一点。  
男孩儿蓬松的红发从毛绒帽子两侧钻出来，热烈的颜色让人看着就觉得温暖。厚厚的围巾包住了小巫师鼻尖以下的半张脸，只露出一双海蓝色的眼睛。  
Dumbledore总会用蹩脚的德语向他进入魔法部后遇到的每一个同事打招呼，笑弯的眼睛和冻红的脸蛋儿总会让他的德国同事发出疑问：  
难道英国男孩儿都这么可爱么？  
他担任部长的私人助理已经有一段时间了，他的亲人和朋友甚至是教授都曾表达过对他这个选择的不解。鉴于他是Hogwarts近几十年来最优秀的学生，他的能力足以让他在英国魔法部谋得一个不错的职位，随之而来的是极其光明的前途。而跨国巫师的职位考核要求本就更高，他又给自己选择了一个几乎没有前途的工作。  
但他们之中没有人知道男孩儿心底最深处的秘密。  
其实，在Dumbledore还是个孩子的时候，就认识了Gellert·Grindelwald。他的姑婆Bathlida·Bagshot女士是Dumbledore家的邻居。  
一年级时，他就在去那位和蔼的女士家做客的时候打翻了那位金发青年的相框。那位年轻人像是有仇一样瞪着相框外的人，冷着脸显阴鸷而桀骜。  
在之后的日子里，热情并喜欢小孩子的女士总是乐于同Dumbledore讲述自己英俊而优秀的侄孙。她声情并茂的描述了Gellert小时候用魔法毁掉了老Grindelwald的花园，并且毫不留情的批驳了他剪掉长发的愚蠢举动。  
等到他再长大一点，她就会给男孩儿朗读Grindelwald被报刊收录的每一次演讲。她丝毫没有想到，这样的举动会对一个年轻的小伙子产生怎样的影响。  
在红头发的小巫师15岁时，他就为Grindelwald着迷。那位成熟的巫师学识渊博，力量强大，又面容英俊。虽然白色的短发远没有灿金色的长发那样耀眼，但完全不会影响他的魅力。Dumbledore甚至有一本剪报，收集着近十年来报纸上每一张Grindelwald的照片。  
而到了毕业的时候，他已经彻底成了这位被大众评价为黑巫师的男人忠诚的信徒。他对Grindelwald宣扬的理论趋之若鹜，他认为魔法无所谓好坏，魔法就是魔法，一切都取决于使用他的人想达到什么样的目的。聪明的年轻人总是有着自己的野心。他无比拥护这种理论。如果黑魔法可以合法的被学习和使用，那么很多古老的法阵将会可以被重新开启，而碰巧有一个，就可以为他一直虚弱多病的妹妹改善状况。  
可是，当他真正站在德国魔法部部长办公室里的时候，这一系列想法都不知道被扔到哪儿去了。他完全的为Gellert·Grindelwald这个人本身而着迷了。  
他的部长俊美的有些冷酷，但却从不吝于对他露出微笑。他几乎是磕磕绊绊的汇报着自己的名字，而Grindelwald流畅而婉转的重复了那串音节。  
魔法部长穿着装饰过于繁复的大衣，却出乎意料的极其贴合他的气质。搭扣皮靴上缀着金属链子，紧腿的皮裤塞进靴筒里，刻画出了他线条流畅的小腿和精致的脚踝。  
Dumbledore知道自己绝对脸红了，因为他感觉自己的皮肤烫的要让他昏过去了。年轻人的视线不可抑制的在Grindelald领口洁白的绸缎领花和他轮廓分明的五官之间游走。他微微勾起嘴角微笑时，脸颊上会浮现出几道浅浅的笑纹，白色的睫毛围着奇异的瞳孔。让那本应该是危险象征的双眼变得温柔而多情，仿佛蜕变成了一个专门吸引Albus·Dumbledore的欲望漩涡。  
他机械的走到位于办公室另一边的办公桌前坐下，心不在焉的翻看着入职文书，大脑却不可抑制的思索着自己那整整一册的剪报。  
“虽然Mr.Grindelwald留长发很好看，但这个发型也没有Mrs.Bagshot说的那么难看，下次我要跟她解释一下。”  
男孩儿这样想到，丝毫没有注意到Grindelwald注视自己的视线。  
对于Grindelwal来说，这次见面并不像是年轻人所认为的初次见面。他第一次见到Dumbledore是在去年圣诞节的时候。他前往戈德里克山谷去拜访自己的姑婆，他是在平安夜到的，却扑了个空。她的家里关着灯，屋里的画像告诉他独居的女士在隔壁Dumbledore家吃晚餐。  
那个大宅子并不难找，它甚至和Mrs.Bagshot的屋子分享着同一面墙壁。  
Grindelwald就是透过那栋房子的落地窗看见了Dumbledore。  
红色的长发微微打着卷儿披散在肩膀上，清亮的眼睛仿佛最昂贵的蓝宝石。他可以肯定，这就是那位几乎出现在姑婆每一封信里的男孩子。屋子里的炉火烧的很旺，男孩儿没有穿外套。棕色的马甲和腰封严丝合缝的贴合着年轻人腰腹纤细的线条，深色的裤子在和椅子接触的地方勾勒出了圆润的臀部。Dumbledore侧着身跟他的姑婆说话，丰润的嘴唇在微笑时拱起一个诱人的弧度。  
他能听到姑婆喊他：“Albus.”  
Grindelwald一直以为，姑婆的信中难免会对Dumbledore的优秀有所夸大，知道他在询问私人秘书人选时得到了Dumbledore的名字。亲自与男孩儿交往显然于隔着窗子偷窥不同。他总是温和而富有活力，除了在他早上刚刚穿过寒风来上班时。那时候的男孩儿就像是一朵被冰霜挫折的玫瑰，缩在办公桌后面狼狈的打着哆嗦，时不时再加上一个喷嚏。还要用冻的发红的手捏着魔杖给自己加上好几个恒温咒。  
如果这个时候，Grindelwald能指挥着茶具送上一杯热茶，就会得到一个带着感激的湿漉漉的眼神，附赠一个冻得僵硬的微笑。但他对男孩儿很久才能暖和过来感到忧心。  
因此，部长办公室开始了第一个使用恒温咒的冬天。  
或许人们总是会被自己不具有的东西所吸引。就像Grindelwald不可遏制的被他年轻的助理所吸引。  
发现别人投射在自己身上的目光总是很容易的。Grindelwald不止一次的发现Dumbledore脸色发红的偷瞄自己，这让他觉得十分有趣。他认为在这个年纪已经不应该得到年轻人的目光了，又不像是一头金发的青年人。  
他对自己的魅力一无所知。  
但他很清楚Dumbledore的魅力。  
红发的年轻人坐在对面的桌子后还不到半年，他就已经数不清多少次，红玫瑰花束从部长办公室的门外飘进来。有的上面带着一张卡片，那多半是来自于某位男士，更多的，只是一句匿名的祝福。Dumbledore总是会在阅读卡片时偷偷瞄着Grindelwald，小心翼翼的目光就像是做错了事儿的小动物。他会在把示爱的卡片扔进壁炉之后把玫瑰花插进花瓶里。  
有一次玫瑰花来的过于频繁，办公室里没有第二个花瓶可用，他只得发挥了自己优异的变性术，把一支笔变成了一只漂亮的花瓶。但他似乎没有发现那支笔是Grindelwald最喜欢的那一支。  
Grindelwald觉得，男孩儿的每一个动作都洋溢着青春的活力，他总能优秀的完成自己布置的每一个任务，他永远无法对那张汇报完工作后期待的脸说出哪怕一点点隐含的批评。他在越来越多的场合带上Dumbledore，不只是他的演讲，还有重大的外交会议，急迫的决策部署，到后来，甚至发展到了一些私人宴会。直到他有一天在家里喊了一句：“Albus？”他才后知后觉的发现男孩儿早已在他没有注意到的情况下住进了他的心里。  
他对自己的情感觉得不安。在36岁的年纪，爱上一个18岁的男孩儿绝对是怪异的，但在他之前的生命里，一切的事情都是那样的平淡而单调。甚至是他取得的无数成就，在爱情的面前都显得黯淡无光。  
Dumbledore每次出现在他的视野里都让Grindelwald感到愉悦而动心，却又痛苦而纠结。他觉得这是一种注定没有结局的迷恋，他无法让那样一个优秀的男孩儿爱上一个年龄是自己二倍的男人。他甚至开始嫉妒18岁的自己所拥有的容貌而丝毫没有发现他的男孩儿正深深的着迷于36岁的自己。  
好在Dumbledore不知道Grindelwald的想法，不然他一定会最恶毒的诅咒他。因为他正深深的陷在对Grindelwald的渴望之中。在大部分的活动中，他总是走在Grindelwald的斜后方，他的视线完全被那位男人所占据。厚实的风衣描绘出了挺括而有力的肩背，一掌宽的皮带贴合在腰线上，还有总是从风衣领子下方蔓延出来的香水。他悲哀的幻想着，什么样的人能配得上他心中的神祇。他是那样的强大而优雅，又温柔而深情。被那双眼睛盯着的时候，他总会脸红。  
可是总要发生点什么别的事情来打破他们俩这种绝望而悲伤的幻想。  
今天上班的时候，Dumbledore没有和任何人打招呼。事实上，他也几乎没有遇到什么同事。所有人都在办公室里谈论部长的新恋情。  
昨晚的雪下得很大。但最早的日报及时的刊登了一位同样就职于魔法部的年轻小姐在昨晚的大雪里亲自捧着玫瑰去找刚刚出差回来的部长示爱，并且成功留宿的新闻。  
而直到今天早上，魔法部长本人并没有做出任何否认。  
从看到那篇报道时Dumbledore的大脑就好像终于被德国的寒风冻住了。他机械的走出家门来上班，甚至忘了戴上帽子和围巾。因此，走进办公室的时候他的脸和脖子都冻得通红，睫毛上的水汽结成了冰晶。嘴唇也冷的发白。他甚至没有对飘过来把他裹紧的毯子和桌子上的热茶做出任何的反应。  
在幻想Grindelwald可能会结婚时他就感到了悲伤，可他从没想过自己会感到这样多的痛苦。但现在意识到自己的爱情或许太晚了。他只能努力让自己的眼泪不要掉到即将写好的辞职信上。  
中午的时候，他亲手把辞职报告交到了Grindelwald的手上。  
而Grindelwald从看见他魂不守舍的走进办公室后就暴躁焦虑的心情彻底在他打开信封时跌到了谷底。  
他不能理解男孩儿这个突然的离开，在他甚至没能把自己的情感宣之于口的时候。  
“为什么，Albus，给我一个合适的理由。”  
他皱着眉头握住了Dumbledore的手腕。男孩儿突出的腕骨冰冷而脆弱。  
Dumbledore居高临下的看着Grindelwald的脸，但他还没来得及把他的五官描绘一遍，就感觉到自己的视线模糊了。温热的泪水从眼眶里滚落，划过他的脸颊，嘴角，落在了Grindelwald的手背上。  
Grindelwald感觉自己的心都要碎了。他的男孩儿看着自己，直直的哭了出来。他伸出手把Dumbledore搂在怀里，瘦削的年轻人能轻易的缩在他的怀里，脊背在他的掌心下颤抖。他又问了一遍：  
“为什么，Albus，为什么要离开我？”  
他的男孩儿抬起头来，湿润的蓝眼睛里写满了痛苦和挣扎，他还没来得及看的更清楚，就感到了带着泪水的嘴唇吻住了自己。男孩儿源源不断的泪水从相接的唇瓣渗进了他的嘴里。Grindelwald甚至感觉这本该苦涩的液体甜的惊人。  
但在他高兴到不真实之前就听到Dumbledore哑着嗓子说：  
“因为我爱您，先生。我从不舍得离开您，但我不想留下来看着您结婚生子，原谅我，我做不到。”  
他抢在男孩儿要抽身离去之前捧住了他的脸，爱怜的吻去他的泪水，急着否认道：  
“我也爱你，Albus，我并不打算和任何除了你之外的人结婚。”  
Dumbledore看见Grindelwald好看的眉毛皱起来，薄薄的嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起。他抢在对方再次开口前问到：  
“那昨天那位女士呢先生，您要让他怎么办呢？”  
Grindelwald笑了起来，他收紧了手臂让男孩儿更亲密的贴在他身上  
“那是Queenie，Queenie·Goldstein，她是我之前的一位学生，她昨天跟她的丈夫大吵了一架，但她在德国哪儿也不认识，才来找我。她手里的玫瑰花来自她的丈夫。”  
他甚至在解释的间隙亲了亲男孩儿发红的眼角。  
“我也没想到报纸会写成那样，我还想着或许不用急着澄清，来给他丈夫一点危机感。没想到却让你这么伤心，我向你道歉，my Albus.”  
过大的情绪起伏让男孩儿愣住了，他想说话，却不知道该说点什么。这时候却没由来的想到了Grindelwald的嘴唇，那比它冷硬的头发要温暖且柔软得多了。这次眼角通红的颜色蔓延到了脸颊上，他心里还是有点难受，一时间很难接受这个事实，自己从偷偷肖像了这么长时间的男人那里得到了回应。  
但Grindelwald已经不是个小男孩儿了，他很有耐心。他没有给Dumbledore从他怀里溜走的机会，而是给了他一个温柔的吻。  
男孩儿没有反抗，他乖顺的张开嘴任由Grindelwald把舌头送了进来。这和他之前的任何一个吻都不同，成年人明显要更加熟稔而有耐心，他从不急切，而是慢慢的引诱Dumbledore主动伸出舌头同他亲热。他把小巫师蓬松的红发拨到肩后，用掌心贴在他的脖子上，拇指摩挲着他的侧脸。  
这个吻持续的时间不长，但足够Dumbledore的情绪稳定下来，也足够Grindelwald把另一只空闲的手塞进了男孩儿的衬衫里。在这个吻结束后，Grindelwald细碎的吻落在他的眼睑，鼻尖上，下巴和锁骨上。轻微的麻痒让Dumbledore笑了出来，这让他能在掌心下清楚地感觉到男孩儿胸腔的颤抖。  
Grindelwald的手掌向下滑，在男孩儿裤子的边缘处询问的来回游走。而年轻人显然要更坦诚一点，他在收到了暗示后就开始撕扯Grindelwald的领口。每扯开一个扣子，Dumbledore就要在他的胸口处咬上几下。他恨不得把Grindelawald的全身打上自己的标签，似乎这样能增强他的安全感。而年长者很纵容小情人圈占领地的做法，他只是敏捷的脱下了Dumbledore下半身的衣服。在这个过程中，只是稍微抬起了他的屁股。他舍不得让男孩儿离开自己哪怕一瞬间。  
Dumbledore的大腿在微凉的空气中打了个哆嗦，战栗的夹紧了Grindelwald的腰胯。白嫩的屁股积压在Grindelwald的皮裤上，软肉服帖的在他掌心里变换着形状。他甚至伸手，在光洁的皮肉上拍了两下。清脆的声音在安静的办公室里显得尤为突出，这让年轻人羞耻的瞪大了眼睛。他向前蹭了蹭，试图躲避臀后的手掌，却更深的陷进了爱人甜蜜的陷阱。  
Grindelwald把他抱了起来放在魔法部长的办公桌上，前几天插上的玫瑰甚至还没有凋谢。他握住Dumbledore的大腿把他往边缘拽了拽，直到他的屁股悬空在自己和桌子之间。Dumbledore在此之前已经高效率的脱掉了Grindelwald上半身的衣服，他俯下身子让两人的胸膛贴在一起。年轻人向上拱着身子，温热的皮肤明显比冷硬的办公桌让人感到舒服。  
Grindelwald的吻从肩膀向下，停在了尚还单薄的胸口处，他把一边的乳头含在嘴里吮吸，时不时的用牙齿轻轻噬咬，同时揉弄男孩儿的性器。年轻人总是很敏感，当他的吻到达腹股沟时，Dumbledore已经完全的硬了。  
在男孩儿急促的喘息中，他把那根硬热的东西含进了嘴里，轻轻的吮吸舔舐。这让年轻人几乎疯狂，他抓住了Grindelwald的肩膀，不知道是想要进的更深以攫取更多的快感还是把他推开逃离快感的深渊。但这一切都不取决于他。Grindelwald握紧了他的大腿，压制了男孩儿仅有的因快感而产生的下意识挣扎。留给他的余地只有张开大腿仰着头呻吟。  
在几次令人头皮发麻的深喉之后，Grindelwald的唇舌离开了。他认为第一次的性爱中，他青涩的爱人应该被自己操到高潮。一个简单的咒语就可以让Dumbledore紧闭的入口变得湿润，尽管如此，挤进一根手指也很艰难。他低下头和男孩儿接吻，Dumbledore无措的抱紧了他的脖子，手掌颤抖的贴在他的肩胛骨上。  
突破了紧缩的穴口后，事情就变得简单。随着情欲的高涨，Dumbledore的身体逐渐变得火热而柔软，在三根手指操着他的屁股时甚至还能听到咕咕唧唧的水声。肠壁充满褶皱而富有弹性，Grindelwald几乎找不到他的敏感点，因为不管戳在哪里，总能听到他甜腻而绵长的呻吟。  
但总有一个地方是不同的。当Grindelqlwald操进去的时候，Dumbledore绷紧了屁股，他的阴茎直直的撞在了那一点上，这让男孩儿几乎从桌子上弹起来。毫无性经验可言的年轻人感到这种体会过于刺激了。他摇着头几乎要哭出来，纤细的手指因用力而发白，紧紧的扣在Grindelwald的背上。  
跟年轻人做爱不需要太多技巧，无论怎么操他都爽的尖叫。Dumbledore听到Grindelwald在他耳边低沉而断续的呻吟，性感的让他发疯。他的屁股随之缩紧，咬住了体内抽插的阴茎，肠肉讨好的贴合着Grindelwald粗大的性器，甚至在他每次操到深处时勒紧了光滑的头部。  
Dumbledore的性器摇晃着蹭在Grindelwald的丝绸腰封上，当它终于被握紧撸动的时候男孩儿很快就攀上了高潮，不规则痉挛着的肠道也让Grindelwald几乎同时射在了他的屁股里。  
—  
Dumbledore不记得他们一共做了几次。他们幻影移形回到了Grindelwald的家里，吻的几乎分不开哪怕一瞬间。  
他再次拿回自己的脑子是在第二天早上了。  
在Grindelwald怀里醒来时他几乎以为自己在做梦，所以他怔怔的看着那个本应只存在于梦里的男人，直到他被子外面的手被人握住。  
Grindelwald托住他的手掌，他低头在男孩儿凸起的指节上亲了一口。Dumbledore能感觉到柔软的唇瓣贴在自己的关节上，然后男人笑了起来。  
他听到Grindelwald低声的用带着浓厚口音的英语说到：  
“Will you marry me？”


End file.
